


Shovel Knight: Avatar of Fate

by Arcyllis



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the Shovel Knight game series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcyllis/pseuds/Arcyllis
Summary: Not long before the Enchantress reigned over the Valley with an iron fist, the Valley was terrorized by a ghostly menace, and had been for the longest time, as long as anyone then alive could remember. However, a man known as Eluard is determined to stop this reign of terror once and for all, venturing across the land, slaying ghosts one village at a time, and searching for allies to join in his quest across the Valley to purge it of phantoms.





	Shovel Knight: Avatar of Fate

This is built as a video game story, but it can be modified to other things. It has several stories, essentially one for each character (you can choose any of the characters' stories to play through), although sometimes stories cross over. These are going to be rough summaries because I have not fully developed everything, but if you viewers have suggestions for how I could make this better, do not hold back :)

Also, if there is any way to add pictures to this document, please inform me because I have pictures for most of these characters without helmets/hats/masks, etc...

-Eluard (The central character for all of this, Eluard will be defending his village from an attack of ghosts when he discovers from interrogating a ghost that they all come from the Tower of Fate in the east. He thereby resolves to march out and stop the ghosts. He will have to start by cleansing the nearby ghost-infested village of ghosts. He will acquire the ability to use lightning once he defeats the boss ghost of this village. Later on, he will have to build the Hall of Champions as a permanent prison for the evil ghosts he defeats, realized when the first ghost he defeated comes back. Eluard will be betrayed by his closest allies when the Enchantress attacks them as they ascend the Tower of Fate (after Arthur escapes, she finishes subjugating Erin, then starts going after other people in the tower). Enchantress will infuse them with darkness and command them to attack Eluard. After having to slay his corrupted friends and escaping the Tower of Fate, Phantom Stiker resolves to form a new corps of elite, valorous allies, finding warriors of renown across the land and testing their mettle and valor in single combat against himself)

-Aethelweald (Will be pursuing the treasure of the Avatar of Greed which is imprisoned under the seas. Will later venture to the Tower of Fate because he is financing the whole expedition for several of the knights and other mercenaries and adventurers recruited by Eluard to attack and destroy the Tower of Fate's evil curse upon the land once and for all. It will turn out that the Avatar of Greed's wealth was cursed, and once the Avatar of Fate takes over Erin, it will steal all of Aethelweald's treasure, shattering Aethelweald and giving him an obssession with trying to attain that level of legendary wealth again. However, since all his money gets robbed by the Avatar of Fate, he will be forced out of the mansion he bought with the treasure from the Avatar of Greed (and will lose his things because the money vanishes from the buyers, and they will all gather around Aethelweald's mansion with torches and weapons to demand the stuff back since he essentially robbed them all blind. They will eventually break down his door and drag him out of the house) to become a homeless scuba diver for a time while he earns enough money to return to at least a crappy house)

-Luan (Will be the treasure seeker he was shown as during the Specter of Torment game, but this will show the full adventure leading up to the ill-fated Tower of Fate sequence. However, this ending will show what happened to Luan instead of Donovan, because we already know what happened to Donovan. When Erin became the Enchantress, Luan was caught in the blast of dark energy from the merge, and was shattered by dark energy. Enchantress took the fragments of Luan and made the Liquid Samurai. Enchantress then turns to Rodric nearby, and Rodric hastily retreats. Enchantress decides that Rodric is corrupted enough, and goes after Arthur, who is on his way up)

-Donovan Tew (Will be the treasure seeker he was shown as during the Specter of Torment game, but this will show the full adventure leading up to the ill-fated Tower of Fate sequence. This ending will show what happened to Donovan.

Do note that the way Donovan gets infused with an essence is that when Enchantress revitalizes him, she infuses him with the Avatar of Life (since the Avatar of Fate commands the other Avatars))

-Rieze (Will be fighting hordes of Boneclangs with his fire powers when he realizes the true damage his powers can do, accidentally burning his own village while trying to protect it from the Boneclangs. He will, after helping the citizens quell the fire, be sent on a journey by his father, Luan, to learn how to control his fire powers as punishment for almost burning their whole village to the ground. This is why Luan was so eager to get this amulet for his son, as he knew that one day Rieze would do something monumentally stupid if this kept up, sending him on a journey to keep him away from his home while Luan sought the Amulet of Fate to help Rieze control his destiny and steer it away from potentially destructive paths. Donovan believes the Amulet of fate makes the wielder invincible, and Luan ends up buying that story despite early suspicions with some significant convincing from Donovan.

Rieze will seek out somebody who knows how to use fire magic, and eventually finds a famous Wizzem to train him, learning while fighting ghosts in the wild at first, but getting to fighting ghosts in villages by the end of his campaign)

-Berthold Gellen (Will be fighting ghosts across the land as Berthold Gellen (his real name), but will find an aged, mysterious hero known as The Baz. After training under this hero, Berthold will take on the mantle of The Baz and set off to do amazing things fighting ghosts and rescuing villages across the land from ghosts)

-Erin Pritchett (will be on a quest to destroy the Amulet of Fate, hoping to break the power of the ghosts that plague the land. Erin will fall in love with Arthur Peregrin when she ends up with time to get to know him, and then Arthur gets roped in. Once the Amulet of Fate explodes after the climactic battle with Donovan atop the Tower of Fate, Erin will, in her last act of her own volition, keep the Avatar of Fate from possessing the unconscious Arthur by getting herself, shield in front, between him and the Avatar, but this results in the Avatar possessing her instead. Erin throws Arthur onto a lower floor, and after yelling out to him to run, she falls quiet, but Arthur attempts to reach her. However, he is met by the Enchantress and has to flee the Tower of Fate with haste or die (if two players are playing, with one on Erin and the other on Arthur, then Erin can try and defeat the Avatar in a fight within Erin's mind, stopping Enchantress for a bit every time she defeats the Avatar of Fate. In two player, Enchantress is faster, so Arthur cannot escape unless Erin defeats the Avatar a few times to prevent Enchantress from reaching Arthur).

Erin will have a Lance and a large Round Shield that is enchanted to return to her hand for most of the campaign, but the Lance will be broken whilst fighting Ghosts on her way up the Tower of Fate, and she will pull out her buckler as her secondary weapon. Later on, she loses her helmet when both she and Arthur get floored (This is just because of the shot at the beginning of Shovel Knight: Shovel of Hope where Arthur mourns over Erin’s helmet at the base of the Tower of Fate))

-Arthur Peregrin (will be a partner to Rodric Morris during training, but will soon meet Erin Pritchett and be allured by her away from finishing his training, thus beginning Arthur's quest alongside Erin to destroy the Amulet of Fate (which was Erin's alone initially, but Arthur later got roped in). Because he damaged his honor by abandoning his friends, Arthur will eventually be challenged by the Avatar of Valor, being infused with the essence of Valor upon victory. Arthur will also be attacked by Rodric along the way, who is angry over Arthur abandoning Sigbrand and himself, blaming Arthur for shattering Sigbrand's gleeful demeanor and stopping most of the stories and general conversation he used to say all the time)

-Richard Peran (will construct living machines by using his automatons as prisons for the ghosts Eluard captures after being defeated by Eluard in a duel over this crazy idea, then going on his own mini quest trying to defeat the creations that turn on him, as the ghosts remained under command of the Avatar of Fate. Richard will have to head to the Tower of Fate to try and finish off his creations. He will find upon arrival that the Avatar of Ingenuity has possessed one of the machines and is making more. Richard will have to defeat that Avatar, thus obtaining the Essence of Ingenuity, then he will be chased out by an army of his creations, taking shelter in a ruined house and setting up defenses)

-Alan Trevethan (will uncover the sunken prison of the Avatar of Work, reigniting the dormant volcano over the site and hiring mercenaries to help him defeat the Avatar (as his own dig crew will prove not enough, only Alan and a couple of his companions managing to escape with their lives after defeating the Avatar, which also gives Alan the Essence of Work). Alan will later be drawn to the Tower of Fate because he will have been hired by Eluard to help exterminate this great evil, his army of diggers serving as a sapper crew to make a second entrance into the tower. While digging, Alan and his crew will dig into a relic buried beneath the tower that seems to be one of the pieces to the key that will unlock the inner sanctums of the Lost City, and Alan becomes obssessed with finding the rest, unearthing them beneath the tower with some tracking help from the first part of the key. After the rest of their allies retreat from the Tower, he and his team hightail it out of there when ghosts appear and chase them out)

-Gurvand Mauvieux (Will be on his own quest to become the master of the skies in his airship. Will lure the Avatar of Pride with his glory-seeking ways, and defeating this Avatar corrupts Gurvand, further inflating his pride. Later will be recruited by Eluard to provide artillery support for the attack on the Tower of Fate. When the Enchantress forms, the explosion will knock Gurvand's airship down, crashing it and forcing him to have to begin a quest to get a new airship and most of a new crew with the few survivors from the crash)

-Sigbrand Hauksson (Will be completing his training of Rodric Morris and Arthur Peregrin. When Arthur abandons them for Erin, it shatters Sigbrand, who turns from a chatty & cheery, but stern in combat person into the stoic, silent man he is in the later Shovel Knight games. Once it is done, and he is defeated by Rodric, he will realize his waning strength due to his age, and will seek to regain his lost strength by claiming the power of the Avatar of Might that resides in a village near Sigbrand's Stranded Ship. After he claims this power, he will be hired by Eluard to help assail the Tower of Fate)

-Rodric Morris (After Arthur Peregrin leaves his training, Rodric will continue the training and complete it by defeating Sigbrand, then he heads in to learn more about this Tower of Fate that has captivated everyone's imagination. Rodric will eventually learn the truth of it in the dungeons, how anyone who tries to lay claim to the Amulet of Fate falls under the sway of the Avatar of Fate inside, and it kills them then shackles their minds in the dungeon so it can grow a ghost army mindlessly obedient to it.

What happens to Erin is that the Amulet of Fate gets smashed by a falling rock, and the Avatar of Fate possesses Erin's body directly, shackling her will, mind, spirit, everything, and using her body as it's puppet. Rodric will try to fight Enchantress, as he will witness Erin getting possessed, being infused with darkness from the burst of dark energy created by Erin being possessed (he tries to run in and help once the darkness flows into her, but before he can reach her, the explosion happens, almost knocking him off the balcony. He hides behind the rubble of one of the pillars and resumes watching events as they unfold). Luan's body will also be caught in the blast, turning him into the Liquid Samurai, each one possessing his skill but owning the shackled mind of one of the Avatar of Fate's ghosts, which is when all of Richard's automata turn into mindless robots (after they chase out Richard). After escaping the Tower, Rodric will begin struggling with his Darkness, and will have to fight Terrorpin and defeat it, as the turtle was corrupted by the darkness just the same as Rodric. Afterwards, they become friends, and as the ghosts had a stronghold in the marsh, Rodric and Terrorpin will fight the Enchantress Stronghold and defeat it)

-Corentyn James (Corentyn's campaign will be showing him trying to become King of his home village, fending off ghosts and trying to impress the populace in various ways. His self-aggrandizement will eventually lure in the Avatar of Envy, and defeating it causes it's essence to corrupt him, causing him to desire even more the crown of his kingdom which rightfully belongs to another. Later on, Eluard will recruit Corentyn for the Tower of Fate attack, selling it as a way for Corentyn to prove his valor, courage, and might to people across the land, including in his home village of Berwick he so wants to rule)

-Plague Knight (He and Mona will be pretending to be medical doctors for the town they work in, when in reality they practice alchemy. Their early levels involve them collecting ingredients for an ultimate potion, but when they make it, they find out it was really just an ultimate explosion. The Alchemical codex they had found did not reveal what it would create aside from saying it was ultimate, and Plague Knight & Mona were determined to figure out what it was. They are found out when the explosion from their house levels a quarter of the town (they hid in a bunker, so they were fine), and the town guard kicks them out. Plague Knight and Mona make a lab in the sewers and from there, teach students and seek to collect and decipher more Alchemical Codexes (Plague Knight collects the tomes, while Mona decodes them, although plague knight can devote time and resources to speed along the process (rather than on refining his bombs and other techniques). He will lose everything when he and his underground lab are discovered for a second time. Once Plague Knight retrieves the final page of the secret tome they are trying to piece together, he is informed that the town guard are trying to destroy his lab under the town. He will have to hurry back and save both Mona and rest of the special tome, while his minions carry out what they can salvage from whatever parts of the lab aren't getting attacked by guards. The guards never stop spawning, so the player's only choice is to escape. Plague Knight will then endeavor to, with even greater secrecy, sneak into the sewers of a new town and set up shop there, and once the lab is set up, he will finally complete the codex. Once the codex is complete, Mona and Plague Knight will see some incredibly rare ingredients, and the remainder of the campaign may involve them venturing out to exotic locations (maybe even some that are outside of the valley) for these reagents. When the Tower of Fate battle goes down, Mona will speculate that some special ingredients could be harvested in the chaos of the battle, and she will eventually convince Plague Knight to go. This will be the final event of the campaign)

-Lohann Le Roux (Will be out collecting as many unique hats as he can (he has no helmet for most of his campaign) to start his hat business. On his final hat of the game, the helmet you see him wearing throughout the other games, his face will be horrifically burned, and he then forms his obssession with hats, seeking any way to hide his now-hideous face, and always worried that it is not masked enough by his current hat, always seeking a new hat to hide his horrendously scarred face that was once magnificent)


End file.
